wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crush
In April 1990, Crush debuted in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) as the third member of the WWF World Tag Team Championship team Demolition. With Adams joining Demolition, the stable exercised the Freebird Rule allowing any combination of the three to defend the tag team title, which allowed Crush to become a World Tag Team Champion without being involved in the match where the team won the title. At the SummerSlam pay-per-view in 1990, Demolition, with new member Crush, lost the Tag Team title to The Hart Foundation in a two out of three falls match with Crush getting pinned for the final fall to lose the title. After SummerSlam, Demolition resumed an earlier feud with The Legion of Doom. Crush continued to perform as part of Demolition until after WrestleMania VII where he and Smash lost to Genichiro Tenryu and Koji Kitao. After WrestleMania, the WWF decided to disband Demolition as a team. Crush went back to work for the WWF in 1992 and was given a new fan favorite character: an easygoing surfing Hawaiian, occasionally referred to as Kona Crush, who wore bright neon tights and utilized a new two-handed skull vice finisher called the Coconut Crush. Crush made his televised debut in WWF under his new character on May 9, 1992 episode of Superstars, defeating Kato. At SummerSlam, he defeated his former tag team partner Smash who was now known as Repo Man. Crush then engaged in a feud with Doink the Clown, after he was attacked with a loaded prosthetic arm while confronting the clown about his cruel pranks on children at ringside, which caused Crush to miss the Royal Rumble. The feud culminated at WrestleMania IX, where Crush lost after a second, identical Doink appeared from underneath the ring and struck Crush with the prosthetic arm. At the first King of the Ring pay-per-view, Crush challenged Shawn Michaels for the Intercontinental Championship, but lost the match after a distraction by Doink. On July 4, 1993, Crush injured his back in the stars and stripes challenge trying to bodyslam WWF Champion Yokozuna. On the July 12 edition of Monday Night RAW, Crush faced Yokozuna for the WWF Championship in a losing effort. To send a message to Lex Luger, Yokozuna performed several Banzai Drops to Crush, leaving him off TV for several months. Crush returned in the fall of 1993 and attacked his on-screen friend Randy Savage, because Savage had encouraged him to enter the Body Slam Challenge, and had failed to contact him during recuperation. Crush then allied himself with Yokozuna and Mr. Fuji, becoming a villain. Crush adopted a "Japanese sympathizer" gimmick to go with his new attitude, including growing a beard, using face paint, and wearing darker colours. This rivalry led to a falls count anywhere match against Savage at WrestleMania X, which he lost when Savage hogtied him to a metal rack and returned to the ring before a 60 second count. The match with Savage is notable for being Savage's final Wrestlemania appearance. In January 1995, Adams took part in the 1995 Royal Rumble match as the 30th entrant in the elimination match. He eliminated Billy Gunn, Bart Gunn, Bryan Clark, and Fatu before being eliminated by Davey Boy Smith. Shortly after he was arrested, and subsequently jailed, for purchasing steroids and possessing an illegal hand gun, while home in Hawaii. After a brief stint in jail, Crush was brought back to the WWF with a new biker look at the beginning of the Monday Night Wars in 1996, with his real-life incarceration being referenced as part of a storyline on Monday Night Raw. Upon his return, the WWF gave Crush Clarence Mason, who portrayed a lawyer-like character on-screen, as a manager. Shortly after his return, he was made a member of the Nation of Domination (NOD) along with Faarooq and Savio Vega. Crush was later kicked out of the group, and subsequently formed and led a wrestling biker gang stable called the Disciples of Apocalypse (DOA). The DOA feuded with Faarooq's NOD and Vega's new stable, Los Boricuas. Crush later left the WWF in 1997, partially in protest to the Montreal Screwjob, while in storyline, he was injured by Kane even though his real last appearence was on Shotgun Saturday Night that week as he and the rest of the DOA defeated Steve Corino, Marty Garner, Mike Hollow, and Jason Ahrndt. KroniK (Crush (Bryan Adams) and Bryan Clark) appeared in WWF as part of the Alliance storyline. During their time in WWF, they were managed by Steven Richards and were placed in a short feud with the Brothers of Destruction (The Undertaker and Kane). Adams and Clark faced, and lost to, the duo at the 2001 Unforgiven pay-per-view. Both men were accosted by the Undertaker in the locker room after the match for their lackluster performance. They were both released soon after. He passed away on August 13, 2007. Category:Deceased Category:Current Alumni Category:World Tag Team Champions